


A Ghost Of My Former Self

by WritingMadness



Category: Glee
Genre: Beyonce - Freeform, Dalton Academy Warblers, Glee - Freeform, Hate, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sad, choir room, depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMadness/pseuds/WritingMadness
Summary: Finn has been depressed since Kurt left, can the boy make him feel better again?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Ghost Of My Former Self

"He's depressed," Mercedes sighed, running her hand through her weave as she lay back on her bed, her phone pressed tightly against her ear.

"Depressed?" Kurt chuckled back, from his dorm room in Dolton, as he carefully wrote out a couple of sentences for his essay on the polar bear for his science class; they all hand to do a study on a certain animal. Opening his draw, he brought out a textbook, pushing the wooden box back as gently as possible.

He was trying to stay as quiet as he possibly could, due to the fact Blaine was passed out in his bed; it was a shared dorm room. The boy had had lessons all day, with warblers practice after that, and a student council meeting before Kurt had even awoken that morning. "Come on Mercedes, this is Finn. He's probably just sulking that we don't see each other as much now. We had skype sex yesterday, and he was all smiling. You know?"

"Of course he was if you had your cock out" The sassy girl rolled her eyes, even though she knew she couldn't be seen by her bestie. Sighing, she sat up in her bed. "Look, you don't see him in school. He's like a Zombie. He doesn't talk to anyone, not even Puck."

"Again," Kurt shrugged, opening his textbook to the section on the Polar Bear. He thought over what Mercades was saying, but Finn was known for becoming a recluse during times he couldn't process the world around him. "That's Finn, he'll be back to normal once he figures things out."

"Haven't you noticed his weight loss?" Mercedes asked, desperate for the boy to grasp the seriousness of the situation at hand.

"Well yes," Kurt shrugged, wheeling his chair over to the other side of the room, to Blaine's desk, and collecting a plain piece of paper, before wheeling slowly back to his desk. "That did worry me slightly, but he said he was working out. Is he not?"

"He's not eating Kurt." Mercedes sighed, making Kurt's eyes widen. Why had no one told him sooner? "Like to the point where even Mr. Schue noticed. He even rejected coming for a Pizza with Puck and me. We've been trying everything to get him to eat, in all honesty. Mr. Schue threw a Glee party, he said it was to celebrate 2 years together, but it was really for Finn's sake. Mr. Pillsbury and Mr. Schue organized this big buffet out of their own pocket, but he ate nothing that day. He picked up food, but it never touched his lips. It was almost like it pained him to look at it."

"So, he eats nothing?" Kurt asked, abandoning his essay, as he stood and started to pace the room. The shuffling from his tight leather pants was prominent, which in turn woke Blaine. He sent a small smile to his roommate, who sat up rubbing his eyes in confusion, before sitting down on his own bed and putting Mercedes on the loudspeaker, maybe Blaine would have an idea? The boy was smart.

"He eats in the mornings, under his mum's watchful eye." Mercedes tutted, Kurt could sense her eyes roll. "At least that's what Noah said, he heads around most mornings. But then he skips lunch, and then tells his mum he's eating at friends when it comes to an evening meal, but he's actually been at the gym?"

"But Finns hot?" Blaine spoke suddenly making Kurt jump slightly, he hadn't expected the sleepy boy to be so attentive at this moment. Mercedes sent him a hello, as he continued on with his sentence. "I get wanting to keep in shape, but a full on diet, and going to the gym every day is not healthy. He is gonna harm himself, intentionally or unintentionally I'm not sure."

"That's why we need to do something?" Mercedes spoke, Kurt could hear the desperation in her voice. How had anyone let him get that bad?

Kurt nodded at Mercedes's advice, even though she couldn't see. The girl knew though, she always knew. They had been friends too long for her not to know. "When did this start?"

"In all honesty," She cringed slightly as she spoke the next sentence, "when you told him you couldn't move back after David moved. He had expected to take you back with open arms, you know?"

"So," Kurt muttered, a tear running down his cheek at the thought that this could all be his own fault. Blaine tutted, walking up the boy and taking a seat next to him, a strong arm coming around Kurt's shoulders. "I made my boyfriend so insecure that he's trying to make himself thinner? Fuck."

"I'm shouldn't have told you that." Mercedes, panic clear in her voice.

"No, you shouldn't have." Blaine smiled lightly, earning a raised eyebrow from Kurt. "But I have the perfect idea to help Finn, let's see if he can handle Kurt's return. Let's show the boy how sexy he is."

~~~

"Hey Mr. Schue," Mercedes spoke out as the teacher turned to write the lesson on the board. It was time to set Blaine's plan into action. She could see Finn's pale face on her from the corner of her eyes, and she knew it was now or never. The boy was visibly week, trembling with hunger. Most of the others were focusing on him too, it had become the norm in class. The jocks all joked with him, trying to cotton on that they knew he wasn't eating; Beastie didn't let him on the field anymore. The Unholy Trinity, including Santana, would tell him how much better he looked with a bit of meat on his bones. Finn always laughed it off. While Rachel always tried baking for him, but everyone had come realized he would bin the backed goods when he thought no-one would see.

"Yes, Mercedes?" The teacher asked, following her glances to Finn with concern. They had run a couple of Glee meeting without the boy, where everyone shared their concerns.

"I have a song I would like to sing to Finn." She said, point blankly, she was sick of pretending there was no problem. Standing up, she walked to the center of the room. It was either Mr. Schue let her sing, or she quit. "I'm sick of pretending there is no problem around him. Since Kurt left, you've been in a cycle, Finn. You haven't eaten a proper meal in ages, you're so close to the danger zone. Finn, if you don't stop this...you will die."

Finn looked up in shock at this, and that's all Mr. Schue needed to agree to let Mercedes sing. It had been the most reaction he had seen in months, other than when Kurt was mentioned. As he looked upon Finns thinning face, he knew that they needed to try anything. If Mercedes had a plan, he would let her try it.

"Okay," the teacher nodded, "you can sing."

Mercedes nodded in thanks, a small smirk coming over her lips. The boy visibly gulped. "Now Finn, we all know you're missing your fuck buddy."

"Boyfriend." Finn clarified, making the girl's smile widen. Any kind of fight the boy had left, she wanted him to access the feeling. "Kurt's my boyfriend."

"Same difference," Mercedes shrugged, "but we can all see that you really are down. So I've decided you need a whole lot of women to forget Kurt, but I don't think you could handle this. Could you?"

At this Finn's eyes widened, shaking his head comically fast, he didn't want her girl parts; he wanted Kurt's boy parts. Mercedes just shrugged it off, before pulling her phone out of her pocket and fake dialing it, making the dialing sounds echo around the room on speakers she had set up earlier, with the help of a very agreeing Artie.

"Hey," Mercedes spoke loudly as the dialing stopped. The rest of the room raised their eyebrows. "I've been talking to Fin, and he said he can't handle all I have to offer. Blaine, can you handle this? I've always wanted to be a fag hag."

At this, she pressed another button, and Blaine's deep voice filled the room, almost seductively. Even Pucked gulped at the sound, that stupid Warbler had always struck something in him. "Oh Girl, you know I can handle all of you."

"Oh yeah," Mercedes snorted patronizingly, as he placed her hand on another button. "How about you Kurt?"

At that Kurt's dirty chuckle filled the room, making the hairs on the back of Finn's neck rise; no? This couldn't be happening. Kurt was an hour away, in Doulton, busy. "Oh Big Momma, I'll take everything you give me plus more."

"Well alright then," Mercedes smirked wider and tucked her phone into her bra before pointing at the band who started playing as she got into position before singing. Even though they didn't really talk to any of the Glee Club, the band too were worried about Finn and jumped at the opportunity to help.

Better move, 'cause we've arrived  
Looking sexy, looking fly  
Baddest chick, chick inside  
DJ, jam tonight  
Spotted me, a tender thang  
There you are, come on baby  
Don't you wanna dance with me?  
Can you handle, handle me?

Mercedes had walked up to Finn as she sang. She knew that it was an unusual song to sing to an ill man, but she knew that it might make him feel sexy to have three people calling him sexy in a song. Fighting over him, plus if he kept on the path he was; he wouldn't be able to handle any of them.

You gotta do much better if you gon' dance with me tonight  
You gotta work your jelly if you gon' dance with me tonight  
Read my lips carefully if you like what you see  
Move, groove, prove you can hang with me  
By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me  
Hook up your seat belt, it's time for takeoff

As Mercedes ended the second verse both Kurt and Blaine entered the room, strutting in a way that would give Beyonce a run for her money. They kept walking until they were right behind Mercedes, and she reached back pulling them close by placing her hands on the back of their necks as they all started to harmonize with her. Finn's eyes widened, he got what they were trying to do. He knew the song well enough to know it was about strong women with a bit more meat on their bones, and he knew he was playing the role of the Skinny obsessed guy.

I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this  
'Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe

I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this  
'Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe

Mercedes, winking at Kurt, then pushed them away and started singing the next few verses as Blaine walked over to Finns chair, and pushed it into the middle of the room, with the boy still on it. Finn blushed, and pouted, as he couldn't see Kurt anymore who had left the room. Blaine almost gasped, it had been too easy to move a boy of Finn's height across the room on a chair with no wheels.

Baby, can you handle this?  
Baby, can you handle this?  
Baby, can you handle this?  
I don't think you can handle this!

I'm about to break you off  
H-town going hard  
Lead my hips, slap my thighs  
Swing my hair, squint my eyes  
Looking hot, smelling good  
Grooving like I'm from the hood  
Look over my shoulder, I blow you a kiss  
Can you handle, handle this?

I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this  
'Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe

I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this  
'Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe.

As Mercedes finished her verses, the music changed tempo. All of a sudden Kurt was in front of Finn, now shirtless, exposing the fact that although he was thin, he had a little belly fat, most normal people did, unless they were Sam. Only in skinny jeans, he sang the next part of the song, turning it into a faster rap than it already was.

Move your body up and down (whoo!)  
Make your booty touch the ground (whoo!)  
I can't help but wonder why (whoo!)  
Is my vibe too vibealacious for you, babe

I shake my jelly at every chance  
When I whip with my hips you slip into a trance  
I'm hoping you can handle all this jelly that I have  
Now let's cut a rug while we scat some jazz

Blaine and Mercedes then harmonized in the scat part, as Kurt climbed into Finn's lap and took the boy's lips to his. It wasn't the plan, in all honesty, he was meant to give him a lap dance, but as soon as their lips met they both let out small whimpers of happiness. Tears feel down their individual cheeks. Finn's hands came up Kurts back, and trailed along his spine; almost making sure everything was the same as when he left.

I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this  
'Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe

At the end of the song the whole Glee club clapped, but Kurt was too focused on Finn to notice. He had pulled back and was now running his fingertips down the boys rapidly thining cheek. He knew people were looking at them, so Finn's eyes fell. "You're going too far, Finn. Why aren't you eating?"

"I," He muttered before shrugging lightly. Kurt lifted the boys top slightly almost sobbing at the sight. He could almost every rib the boy had. "When you were away, I just thought that maybe I wasn't good enough for you, you had a hot gay roommate, but the way you just kissed me. I feel rather stupid."

"You need to start eating then?" Kurt raised his eyebrow, yes Blaine was hot but he wasn't Finn. "I'm coming back to you Finn, and I'm moving back to McKinley, but the moment you try anything like this again. I am gone. Do you get me? I can't deal with you putting your life in danger, because of me."

Finn nodded slightly, his eyes watered slightly. His voice came out low, so only a few people around him like, Puck, Mercedes, Blaine, Rachel, and Kurt could hear. Although, he noticed Blaine and Puck were a little too engaged in egar chat to really notice. "I just don't want to be as big as I was, you know?"

"You weren't fat love," Kurt promised, placing two more kisses to Finn's lips, before compromising with a sigh. "But, you don't have too. You can stay thinner then you were if that will make you happy in the long run, but this weight you are now is just not right. It's unhealthy Finn. Will you let me help you? I'll plan a lifestyle change that will give you all the nutrients you need, and also give you an exercise plan. That way you can put some weight back on, but tone some muscle."

"Yes," Finn promised, "Yes, I will let you help me."

~~~

"Mmmm," Kurt hummed, curling up next to Finn in his bed, as their lips glided over each other effortlessly. It had been so long since they had been in the same room alone.

"Kurt," Finn muttered without really pulling his lips away. The smaller boy grinned, know Finn was just as in love as before. "Is it really wise to make out here?"

Sighing Kurt sat up, and ran his hand through his hair to straighten it out; he was gonna have major blue balls after this. Why was nothing ever simple? "I guess not. Fuck, why are things so complicated? We've been together two years Finn."

"Our parents may be married," Finn shrugged, crawling up to Kurt and pushing him down on the bed, before straddling his waist to grind down onto the smaller boys erection. Kurt moaned, head coming to lay in the boy's shoulder, to stop his moaning. "but we are not brothers. We were together before them; remember? We had been dating for two months, and we're gonna tell them when they told us about them?"

"So," Kurt smiled, sitting up and running his lips over Finn's chest, licking at the bigger boys' nipples as he pulled the shirt off. "You think we should go and tell them, when?"

Finn smiled and took Kurt's face into his hands gently. "After you've fucked me of course, shower sex?"

"You got it, baby."

~~~

"Hey Carole," Kurt smiled at Carole as he and Finn walked into the kitchen. Finn limped slightly, but he quickly sat down before his mum had noticed. That would have been an awkward conversation.

"Hey boys," She muttered, as she lay down the ingredients for a lasagne in front of her. Kurt pulled out the ingredients for a sandwich, walking to the table, and starting on what would become the mother of all sandwiches. "Don't fill yourself up on that stuff, I'm making a lasagne.."

"I know," Kurt nodded, buttering two pieces of bread before placing so beef in the middle of them. Ontop he added Cucumber, lettuce, and onion. "This is a snack for Finn. He's lost to much weight, in my opinion too much. I need my teddy bear back."

Carole chuckled lightly, not even seeming to register the teddy bear comment as out of the ordinary. Well, Kurt supposed it wasn't. "He has lost too much. I've been trying to tell him, girls don't like skin and bone."

"Mmmm," Kurt muttered picking up the plate the sandwich was on, before placing it in front of Finn who started picking at it slowly; his eating habits weren't as bad as they were last year. He seemed almost reluctant to start eating, but under Kurt's watchful gaze he started to it bit by bit. "But Carole, what if Finn doesn't care about girls?"

Finn glanced up to his mother from his sandwich, to see her chuckle lightly. He raised an eyebrow, but chose to let his boyfriend approach the subject; he was too nervous. "Finn will always have a crush, he always does."

"Yeah," Finn nodded, shrugging at her factual observation on his love life, "but what about if the person I'm in love with isn't a girl? And what if I've been with him for the last two years?"

Carole placed her ingredients down at this, turning to face her son with a raised eyebrow. "Then I'd be annoyed. Not because you're gay, more that you kept a secret from me for that long. Is it Puckerman?"

"Ewww, no." Finn shivered in disgust, lifting his hand to hold Kurt's that had rested on his shoulder. "It's Kurt, mum. We got together before you and Burt did, but as we went to tell you...you told us."

"So," Carole gasped, "you're dating my husband's son?"

"No," Finn answered, his tone a little bitchy, making Kurt frown. "You started dating my boyfriend's dad."

"Don't raise your voice at me, Finn," Carole snapped, before turning back to the food and chopping angrily at the carrots. "Burt is going to be so disappointed in you two. Finn, he's your stepbrother. Couldn't you have picked someone better?"

"And what's wrong with me Carole?" Kurt asked with a small gasp, as he pulled away from Finn and crossed his arms. He raised an eyebrow. "You were fine with thinking about him dating Puck, but you find out it's me and it's a crime? Am I a little too gay for him?"

"No," Carole tutted, not even bothering to look up them. "Just a little too related, and Finn I don't want you two dating. I'm okay with you being a homo...I mean gay.."

"Bitch.." Kurt snapped.

"HEY!" Burt came storming into the room, and up to his son; making Finn jump up and stand in front of him protectively. Kurt tutted, looking around his man. "Why in the hell would you call Carole that awful word?"

"Cause she's being a bitch," Finn tutted lightly, "She called Kurt and I a homo!"

"Look, it was an accident." Carole sighed, placing down her knife. She turned to the boys, genuine sadness in her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant to say homosexual but shortened it without thinking. I'm not prejudiced, you know I'm not. And you had every right to call me that word, but why Finn?"

"Excuse me?" Burt asked eyebrow raised.

"Finn and I are...dating." Kurt shrugged, honestly bored with it all. He didn't get why they were so weirded out by this. It was normal-ish. "For two years, before you and Carole got together."

"Like hell you are." Burt gasped, he looked down upon his son. "What about that roommate of yours? Isn't he kinda handsome, and gay...?"

"Blaine?" Kurt chuckled, much to his father's disappointment. "He's very handsome, yes, but not as much as Finn. He's also my best friend, that would be like you fucking Dan from the garage."

"Well..."

"Look," Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes and taking Finn's hand. "We told you because we wanted to, not to ask permission for us to date. Look, I love Finn and I'm with him for life. I'm going to be transferring back to McKinley next week, and you can either support me or shut up. For now, though, Finn and I are gonna sleep in my dorm room for a couple of days. Bye."

Kurt pulled Finn from the room, smug smiles on both their faces.

Part 2????????


End file.
